


Finding their Place

by CureDigiQueen



Series: Ducktales Stuff [10]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureDigiQueen/pseuds/CureDigiQueen
Summary: The members of the McDuck family are all doing their own thing.Except for Della and Lena of course.It's hard to have your own thing when you've been trapped alone for so long.





	Finding their Place

**Author's Note:**

> It's been... well over a month since I've written anything.  
> We're well into August.  
> I have my reasons... but... they aren't really important.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Uh, you’re Lena right?” Della said, “Why are you out here?”

“Why are you out here?” Lena replied, barely stealing a glance.

“I asked you first,” Della countered, “I thought you’d be with Webby?”

Lena rolled her eyes, but continued staring off into the distance, “And I’d thought you’d be with the boys,”

Della didn’t respond for a moment.

“Well, it’s pretty dangerous up here,” Della finally said.

“Really, you of all people are saying that the roof of all places is dangerous?” Lena asked, an amused look on her face.

“Well, no not really, but this section of roof is spotty in some places, if you aren’t careful you might fall into the attic,”

“Really?” Lena asked, still seemingly uninterested, but she did move her eyes to where Della was standing.

“Or… at least is was, maybe Uncle Scrooge fixed it, but this part of the house hasn’t really been used for a while… or maybe I’m wrong, maybe it is being used now…” Della groaned in frustration, “The point is look out for weak spots, Donald once fell through and had to get stitches up his left arm. It wasn’t the worst cut he had ever got or anything… but I doubt  Mrs. B would let me hear the end of it if you got hurt and I knew about it,”

“Will do, I don’t exactly feel like being on the other end of a scolding either,” Lena agreed.

“You and Mrs. B get along?” Della asked somewhat callously, before backtracking a bit, “Sorry, it’s just kinda weird for her to be here full time, she used to be like an occasional guest,” Della paused for a moment, “...and now I feel like I’m the guest,” Della continued on a bit softer, “not like I’m truly part of the family anymore,”

“You and me both,” Lena muttered under her breath.

“What?”

“We get along just fine…” Lena shrugged ignoring Della's comment, “I mean, now. Not at first she thought I was a bad influence on the kids. I mean. She wasn’t wrong but I mean. They probably would have gotten into trouble with or without me. She got over it I guess.”

“That is oddly reassuring, in a weird sort of way,” Della said, taking a seat beside Lena.

“That I’m a bad influence?” Lena asked. Lena glanced away from Della for a quick moment.

“No, that I’m a bad influence,”

“Huh?”

“I think Mrs. B thinks I’m a bad influence. I mean it's a bit different, me being an adult and all, but it means I’m not the only person she ever distrusted. Maybe I can prove myself to her.”

“Oh,” Lena murmured unsure of what to say.

“So why are you up here anyway? Do you like to climb roofs?” Della said, moving on.

Lena shrugged, “Not so much, I like getting into places I’m not supposed to be as much as the next person, but I wouldn’t really consider myself much of a climbing person,”

“So how’d you get up here?”

“Someone left a ladder on the side of the house,” Lena said pointing to the top of a ladder some 100 yards away.

“....There was a ladder?”.

“Did you climb the side of the house like it was a rockwall or something?” Lena asked.

“...Something like that,”

“So, now that I’ve told you why I’m up here, how about you,”

“I’ve always liked to be up high, especially here where I can look out over Duckburg, and the water, watching the sunset,”

“Did you climb up to the roof a lot? I would have thought you would have had a better way of getting up here?”

“Uncle Scrooge didn’t like us up here because it ‘Damaged the shingles’ and he wasn't going to ‘pay for a sub par roofing job’”

“Sounds about right,”

“But I had a tree I liked to climb,” Della continued, “It was the tallest, and Donald and I had set up a makeshift platform, where we could sit. It’s gone now though, Scrooge must have had it cut down, so I had to settle for the next best thing,”

“The roof?”

“Exactly,”

The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Awkwardly stealing glances at the other. Finally, Della spoke up again.

“Not to be rude,” Della said cautiously, “ but I’m still unclear on who you are,”

“No one’s told you?” Lena asked confused, “I figured someone would have said something by now,”

“Uh… You’re Webby’s best friend, you were in the Shadow Realm, which is why you weren’t here when I first got here, you just got back and you live here now, and… your name is Lena…. DeSpell???”

“I’ve been here for nearly a week and a half and that’s still all you got?”

“I haven’t been here for much longer than that either,” Della shrugged, “I’m trying to catch up on a lot of stuff,”

“And so you’re here, on the roof?”

“I found that trying to rush things makes them not end well,” Della explained, “...and I don’t really have anything better to do when everyone else is busy,”

“Busy?

“Uncle Scrooge and Huey are at the money bin, Dewey is with _Launchpad_ and Louie is nowhere to be found,”

“Webby and Mrs. B are doing some sort of spy thing, I think.” Lena said, “What’s the point of family if no one is ever around,”

Della laughed weakly, “I guess everyone else already has their own things going on,”

“I get that Pink and Tea-Time had this planned,” Lena sighed, “But I literally don’t have anything else to do, Before I spent all my time with Magica, but she’s not here and now I don’t know what else to do?”

“I had hobbies, and stuff,” Della groused, “But most of my stuff has either been hidden away somewhere, sold, or given to various family members. I don’t even have a driver's license because I’m presumed dead, and it’s going to be a hassle to prove that hey, I’m not dead,”

“At least you ever had a legal presence,” Lena shrugged, “I’m pretty sure as far as the government's concerned I don’t exist,”

“Really?”

“I don’t think they give out birth certificates for shadow-spawn,” Lena said casually.

“Okay, I actually need to hear your story,” Della demanded, moving to look directly at her.

“Oh, well, Scrooge trapped Magica in his dime,”

“I know about that,” Della interrupted, before realizing her mistake, "Oh, sorry continue,"

“But when he did that she created me from her shadow to exact revenge… and so for the past 15 years, I’ve been her puppet,” Lena said throwing her hands up in the air.

“So… you're pretty much Magica’s shadow daughter?”

“I’ve always called her my Aunt, but even that is more familiar than I’d like,” Lena said softly.

“So... how’d you end up in the shadow realm?” Della pressed.

“big family fight, she got out of the dime, she put scrooge in the dime, put me back in her shadow, I got out of the shadow to fight Magica to protect Webby… and I guess the boys too… and she zapped me… and I was stuck until Webby and Violet got me out,”

“You sacrificed yourself and they saved you,” Della murmured thoughtfully.

“So now that you’ve heard my story, what about yours?”

“Haven’t heard mine?” Della said a bit jokingly.

“Eh, I know you're the boys' mom, but to be honest. I didn’t really care until you showed up.” Lena replied.

“That’s fair I guess,” Della murmured. Della took a deep breath and continued, “Your story makes mine look well, it's kinda dumb actually, I wanted a rocket, Scrooge built the rocket, I took the rocket… I got stuck on the moon, I rebuilt the rocket, the rocket broke, I rebuilt it again, but didn’t have gold for fuel. Searched the moon for gold. Didn’t find any gold. Turns out I had a gold tooth filling, but then the rocket broke and was eaten by some moon mites, some aliens showed up, I fed my tooth to the baby moonmite, the aliens took me in, they gave me gold, I fixed my ship, and came home.”

“Wow,” Lena murmured.

“I can go more in depth, but I figured we were just doing the short versions,” Della added a bit awkwardly.

“That’s fine,” Lena agreed, “I don’t really feel like talking about that kinda stuff anyway,”

“We should do something,” Della suggested suddenly with a grin.

“What?”

“If everyone else already has their things going on, we should do something just the two of us!” Della explained.

“Something just the two of us? Me and Della Duck,” Lena reacted a bit taken aback.

“If you want to of course?” Della added hastily.

“Y’know, I think Webby would absolutely lose it if she heard I was hanging out with THE Della Duck,” Lena said a bit teasingly.

“We can do something with her too, if you really want,” Della continued.

“She’s not here right now,” Lena pointed out, “What do you have in mind?”

“How do you feel about digging through the attic?” Della asked.

“Why?”

“I had this really cool magic mirror that I used to prank Donald with all the time when we were kids… and I kinda want to see if we can find it?” Della explained, standing up.

“Digging through old stuff to try and find one specific thing?” Lena asked suspiciously.

“Well, when you put it like that it sounds boring,” Della replied.

“This is McDuck Manor… and I’ve already spent a lot of time searching for one specific thing in this place.” Lena murmured thoughtfully, “And boring isn’t exactly the word I’d use,”

“Is that a yes or a no?”

“Can we use it to play pranks on the Boys and Webby?”

“I don’t see why not… but I really want to see if we can try and get Uncle Scrooge,”

“And Mrs. B?”

“Of course!”

“Okay, I’m game,”

* * *

 

The manor was filled with hundreds of tiny turtle like figures, no more than two feet tall, running around, running around screaming. The turtles spit small embers everywhere. For every two the family destroyed 5 seemed to pop up in their place

The entire family (save Lena and Della) had been gathered in the foyer in an attempt to curb the invasion.

The aforementioned Lena and Della sat hidden in a secret passageway watching the drama unfold from the mirror, stifling giggles as they watched the family fruitless attempts to destroy them.

“Do you think that’s enough monsters?” Della asked setting a tiny, two-inch figure down, away from the mirror. As one last monster scurried away through the passage.

“I’d say so,” Lena agreed.

“Should we tell them it was us,” Lena asked.  
“In twenty years,” Della said, “It’ll be funnier then, and they will be less inclined to murder us for our treason,”

“Sounds good to me,” Lena said.

“You got the recording right?”

“Of course,” Lena replied shaking her phone.

* * *

 

“Where were you two?” Scrooge demanded, “We were invaded, and we could have used your help, they tore up the entire manor,”

“What do you mean tore up, it looks the same?” Lena replied feigning naivety.

“Yeah, Uncle Scrooge, are you sure you weren’t just overworked,” Della added.

“It was all torn up,” Scrooge insisted.

“It was all on fire, things don’t just un burn!” Beakley agreed frustrated.

“Sir, you are aware that the monsters were just illusions,” Duckworth said materializing through the wall.

“Wait… What?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was concerned this was out of character, but then I realized that I kinda figure someone who has no qualms about waking people up with airhorns wouldn't mind pranking her sons.
> 
> I mean, I bet she'd stop if they asked her or whatever (same with the airhorns).
> 
> And Lena has always been shown to not be above messing with the boys (or even Webby), so she made for a good partner in crime.


End file.
